


What's In a Name

by westiec



Series: Pepperony at Home [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild D/s, Pepper Potts knows it, Tony Stark Has A Heart, WILD SMUT APPEARS, in chapter two, sex with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westiec/pseuds/westiec
Summary: "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?""That will be all, Ms. Potts."Sometimes, little rituals mean more than they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crockzilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/gifts).



> Crockzilla noticed my Mr. Stark/Ms. Potts thing and made big eyes at me to write more about that. Eight months later, here you go, pal. ;)
> 
> Update: I had to edit the tags because these two insisted on actually having their sex onscreen. Chapter one is the story as I originally wrote it. Chapter two is where the naked stuff happens.

The first time Tony noticed it, he wasn't entirely sure what had happened.

 

It was after Afghanistan and all the mess with Obie, at a press conference - tons of reporters, shouted questions, flashbulbs everywhere, the usual. He could do this song and dance in his sleep, and today it felt like he was. Charming response, witty quip, sidestep that question he really probably shouldn't answer, blah blah blah, rinse and repeat.

 

“Mr. Stark,” came a voice from off to his left.

 

And everything stopped.

 

Okay, not really, not in a "bad guy with a freeze ray" way. (And what even was his life now that _that_ was a possibility?) He was vaguely aware that the reporters were still doing their flashing shouting waving thing, but it all seemed far away, behind glass, as his attention narrowed to the owner of that voice and his brain tuned everything else out. The weird part was, he knew the feeling, but usually that kind of hyper-focus crept over him slowly, when he was deep in code, or up to his elbows in a build, or, lately, while he was flying in the suit. This was… new. Curious. He'd have to investigate this.

 

But, not the moment. Shaking off the quiet, he sketched a quick bow as time started moving again and sound returned to his ears. “Ms. Potts, Stark Industries - hang on, do we have our own press outlet now? That's not a bad idea; did I think of that?”

 

“We don't, you didn't, and I’m afraid you have another appointment across town, Mr. Stark,” Pepper replied, with an amused look and a little wave of her phone.

 

He flashed a smile to the cameras and microphones, hoping he didn't look too relieved to be walking away from the crush of press. “You heard the lady, time for me to go!”

 

“You really do have an appointment,” Pepper confessed as Happy steered the towncar away, “but it's not for hours. If you'll forgive my saying so, I thought you might be a bit… done. And it's not like a single one of them were asking anything new.”

 

“Nothing to forgive, and, in fact, this sort of proactive thinking is why you are my favorite person around here. No offense, Happy!" he added quickly. Happy just laughed and waved him off. "Make a note to give yourself a bonus for launching our media empire, too, Pep; that was a fabulous idea.”

 

“You do not need any more empires,” she said, trying to look stern, and failing beautifully. She did most things beautifully, and wasn't it nice to be allowed to think that now? “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

 

“That will be all, Ms. Potts.”

 

While they crept along through the traffic, he mulled it over, that moment of quiet when she’d called to him. Their romantic relationship may have been a new thing, but he’d depended on her for a long time. Somehow, without ever really planning to, he had become used to listening to Pepper, to knowing she would keep him on track and where he needed to be. He could trust that whatever she was going to say was worth listening to, vital to hear, even. “Mr. Stark" from her signaled something important, not the annoyance or ass-kissing he’d always expected when he heard that address. That alone was noteworthy. But that moment of reflexive quiet in his brain when she'd said it earlier… that was something really interesting. Further data was definitely required.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The first time he asked for it, Pepper wasn't entirely sure she'd heard correctly.

 

“Sorry, you want me to call you... is this a naughty boss/secretary roleplay thing?” Tony was as focused and inventive in the bedroom as he was in the workshop, with, in her opinion, similarly explosive results. So she wasn’t at all shocked to hear he had some new fantasy, although she was a little surprised it’d be something that mirrored the nastier tabloid rumors about their working relationship.

 

“Oh wow, God, no, the opposite of that.” He looked as unnerved by that idea as she felt, thank goodness. Tony shook his head and continued, “No, I mean I want you to do the thing. With the name. My name. Please.”

 

She wasn't saying no, but she still hadn't the slightest idea what he meant. “Tony,” she said levelly, “contrary to popular belief, I cannot actually read your mind. You're going to have to be more specific.”

 

“The thing!” His hands danced as he gestured wildly from her, to himself, to the room around them. “You’ve noticed the thing, I know you've noticed! You must've - I’ve been tracking ever since I realized, and the parameters are consistent - you don’t do it all the time and you don't do it accidentally. It’s only when you need my attention for something actually important, which, by the way, I appreciate. You not using your powers for evil, I mean…”

 

Oh. So she hadn't imagined that. She had noticed, for awhile now, that when she needed it - whenever she needed it - she got his full attention. Often he looked almost surprised, and more recently, pleased, when he turned to her, but he always did. She hadn't quite been sure _how_ she was doing it, but given what he'd asked...

 

“...and y’know everyone always jokes about _me_ going supervillian someday, but honestly, if you're developing psychic powers on top of your terrifying management skills and uncanny ability to inspire loyalty and above-and-beyond performance, really, of the two of us, I'd be more concerned…”

 

Of course, he still hadn't actually explained what it was that he was looking for from her, but he was obviously nervous to ask, judging by the continued stream of animated chatter and gesticulation, and she had a hunch. Pepper Potts was a woman who knew how to listen to a hunch. She took a breath, centered herself, and said calmly, “Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony’s eyes lit up, his hands stilled, and he quieted. Instantly. Oh wow, that… she liked that.

 

“Yes, Ms. Potts?” he breathed, looking at her with something between expectation and adoration. She liked that too.

 

“As I said a minute ago, no, I do not have psychic powers. So. Would you tell me why you're asking me to address you as ‘Mr. Stark’ right now?”

 

“It makes me… You just... Everything in my head goes quiet when you do that. It’s like my brain spools down the twenty some-odd subroutines it usually has going and I can just… focus on whatever you're going to tell me. Because..." he still looked nervous, but his hands were calm, and his gaze was locked on hers. "Because you’ll take care of me. You've always taken care of me, so…” He paused, mouth twisted like he was hesitant to complete the thought.

 

“Go on, Mr. Stark,” she said softly.

 

“...so I want to do what you tell me,” he finished, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

 

A shiver raced down her spine at the raw honesty in his voice, and her breath caught in her throat. Oh yes, she definitely liked the sound of that. But more than that, the sheer trust he was placing in her was almost overwhelming, and she knew whatever she said next would be crucially important. Pepper smiled, and reached out her hand to cradle his cheek. “Thank you, Tony. It’s brave of you to be so honest with me, and I'm so incredibly pleased you asked.” The praise was, evidently, exactly what he needed to hear. Warmth and a small measure of pride flooded her chest as blissful relief washed over the man she loved. His whole body relaxed, anxious tension seeping away with the confirmation that she would gladly do this for him, that he was right to trust her.

 

“Love you, Pep,” he whispered. He turned his head to press a kiss into her palm, and she considered what to do next. She wanted to make sure he knew just how much his trust meant to her, how much she would love every minute of his undivided attention. Pepper had always found positive reinforcement to be an excellent motivator for desirable habits.

 

“We’ll need to talk about all this more later,” she said slowly, “but for now, Mr. Stark, let’s see how well you can do what I tell you.”

 

The sparkle in Tony's eyes at her words said he aimed to do very well indeed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Tony considered himself something of a connoisseur when it came to sex, and sex with Pepper was, as a rule, fantastic. Sex with Pepper _like that_ , he decided, was going to force him to recalibrate his entire mental model of erotic satisfaction. Later. When he wasn't lying tangled in blissful afterglow with the woman who'd just so thoroughly blown his mind. He should definitely tell her this information, he decided, but somehow, what came out when he opened his mouth was simply an emphatic, “ _wow_.”

 

“Welcome back, you,” Pepper murmured, stroking her fingers through his hair. Then she grinned a little, looking playful and just a touch triumphant. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

 

Tony beamed up at his brilliant, wonderful lover. “That will be all, Ms. Potts… for now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony follows instructions very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was not intended to have a chapter two, but:
> 
> me: Yay! Fic posted!  
> brain!Tony: Wait, where's our smut?  
> me: Uh. The smut is implied. I've got no clue how to write smut. I gestured at the shape of the smut and left the details as a sexy exercise for the reader.  
> brain!Tony: What about me says "understated" in any possible way?  
> me: ...  
> brain!Pepper: He's got a point.
> 
> So here's the smut.

“We’ll need to talk about all this more later,” Pepper said slowly, “but for now, Mr. Stark, let’s see how well you can do what I tell you.”

Very, _very_ well, Tony decided. As well as he possibly could, if it meant she'd keep talking to him in that utterly captivating tone. He was a genius, after all, he could absolutely do whatever she wanted him to. Oh, now there was a question - what _would_ she want him to do? A shudder of anticipation rippled down his spine at the possibilities. He had no idea what she'd have him do - he didn't _have_ to know what she'd have him do - but he was sure he'd like it. The moment stretched out in stillness, and he could feel his cheeks and ears heating under her gentle touch and appraising gaze. (Seriously? Since when did he blush?)

“We’ll do stoplight colors - red for stop, and so on - to keep it simple,” Pepper declared, with a decisive nod. (Oh shit, he might need colors? Why was that so hot?) His brilliant Pepper, she thought of everything. She was going to think of everything, and all he had to do was follow her directions, and he was dizzy with how much he wanted to make her proud again.

She drew her hand away from his cheek and smiled slowly and she continued, “Now, you should undress for me, Mr. Stark; I want to see you.” He should undress. So she could look at him some more. Even though she'd definitely seen him all kinds of naked before, he was pretty sure that - yup, he was most definitely blushing now. But he was going to follow instructions, dammit, so she could just look at that too. (Her fault anyway; Tony Stark did not blush. Usually.) Her gaze stayed on his face as he rose up off the couch.

“Of course,” he bit his lip, then added, “Ms. Potts.” And ohhh wow, look at that - her eyes darkened and her look turned positively hungry and Tony felt some last bit of apprehension he hadn't even noticed holding fall away. She _liked this._ She wasn't just humoring his weird request for some miraculous reason, she was actually honest-to-God enjoying this. Well hell, that was even better. Slowly, watching her watching him, he unbuttoned his cuffs, then started working his way down from his collar.

Tony knew he’d had, objectively, a lot of sex with a lot of people. Everyone knew that, honestly, to the point that, after awhile, he could tell many of his partners had certain… expectations for a night with The Tony Stark. For the most part, he was happy to oblige them - he was, in his not so humble estimation, very good at it. A few of them wanted to boss him around, many of them wanted to be bossed around, and Tony was game to play it either way, but that idea of a power exchange had never done much for him. Now though… Part of what was so wonderful about being with Pepper was the way that, because she'd known him so well before they began dating, it had never felt like she was expecting The Tony Stark in the bedroom, just… him. And right now, she was utterly turned on just from watching him undress, all because he was doing it _for her._

It was unbelievably arousing.

He let his shirt fall, then peeled off the tank top he wore underneath to cover the light from the arc reactor. He didn't need to hide it with her, and he shivered a little at the memory of her hands reaching so carefully inside him after he'd first come home. She was beautiful, lit in that blue glow, and he felt himself smile to see her in his light. She smiled back at him, maybe thinking of the same moment, then lifted an eyebrow and waved to indicate that he should continue. "I’m looking at _you_ , Mr. Stark, remember?”

He felt his cheeks heat again. (Seriously, how was she doing that??) Right, undressing, sexy instructions, not the moment for memory lane. There was no seductive way to take off shoes and socks - he would have found it by now - so he bent to quickly shuck those off. If he'd turned a bit to give her a view of his ass in pants that he knew had been tailored to perfection, well, she’d said she wanted to look. Straightening back up, he shimmied a little as he undid the button and zipper on his slacks and began to inch them down his hips. He stepped out of his pants and boxers before turning slowly around to face her again, and felt the blood that had been traitorously heating his face rush south.

Pepper had leaned back towards the arm of the couch, one leg on the floor, the other bent just so on the cushions, looking like something out of a high fashion shoot. Instead of that “pouty ennui” haute couture look, though, she was flushed, her gaze heated and her breath coming heavy. She was still dressed to perfection in her dress and heels, and here Tony was, naked for her viewing pleasure. His cock throbbed, and she licked her lips when he mindlessly gave it a squeeze.

“That was very nicely done, Mr. Stark,” she said, her voice pitched little lower than before, “but hands off your cock, please - I’m taking care of you tonight, and I'll touch you when you need it. Now come here and kiss me.” Instructions, thank god, he needed to do _something_ after that pronouncement. He sank to his knees and tangled his fingers in her hair, crushing their lips together. It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes since she asked him to undress, but he felt like a he’d been waiting to kiss her forever. She licked along the seam of his lips, and their kiss grew deeper with little licks and nips. When she broke off with a bite to his lower lip, he couldn’t quite stifle his whine as she pulled away.

“Oh yes, let me hear you,” she breathed as he began to nibble down her throat. “Do you have any idea how erotic watching you undress for me was? You should feel what you do to me.” She brought his free hand to her knee, and he drifted his fingers up her toned, smooth thigh until he found damp silk. Groaning at the evidence of her arousal, he stroked gently at her through the fabric, enjoying her soft intake of breath and flutter of eyelashes at his touch. “You have such capable hands, Mr. Stark,” she murmured, “I want you to get me off now.”

His heart was going to stop entirely, fancy pacemaker or no, if she kept saying things like that, but this was an assignment he could definitely complete. He didn’t have a lot of room to maneuver, but he pushed the sodden fabric of her panties aside and trailed his fingers through the wet heat beneath. He teased around her clit for a few moments before sinking two fingers slowly inside. Pepper positively melted into the couch then, and he turned his wrist to work his fingers and thumb the way he knew she liked best. Kneeling naked for her with his arm disappearing up the skirt of her expensive dress, Tony was suddenly glad she'd told him not to touch himself, because holy shit, this was pushing buttons he didn't even know he had, and he was in no hurry for it to end. Her moans grew louder and longer until, with a gasp, her eyes went wide and she clenched tight around his fingers. He stroked her through it, savoring the desperate sounds she made and the blissful expressions that flitted across her face.

“Oh god, full marks,” Pepper managed after a moment. She caught Tony’s hand as he withdrew and brought it up to her mouth. Heat surged through him as she slid his fingers between her lips and carefully, thoroughly sucked them clean. Kissing his fingertips, she cast a searching glance over him. “Color please, Tony?”

Color? What was - oh, she was checking on him. Biological status report: cock positively aching to be touched, knees just starting to get sore, and utterly fantastic. “Green. Very, very green. Good god, Pepper, you're killing me and I love it.”

“Excellent,” she replied, with a wicked grin. She dropped a kiss on his forehead as she stood up from the couch. “I think it's time to move this party elsewhere. Come along, Mr. Stark.” Tony scrambled to his feet to follow her wherever she decided to lead.

  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

When they got to the bedroom, Pepper looked over her shoulder and felt herself smile. There was Tony, a few steps behind, looking completely happy to be following her through the mansion without a stitch of clothing on. It was intoxicating, being on the receiving end of that focused devotion. “I'll need you to undress me now,” she told him. Gently, he unhooked the fastener and drew the zipper down her spine. She felt a soft kiss against the back of her neck before he came around front and slid the sleeves off her shoulders. She stepped out of the dress, expecting him to let it pool on the floor the way he had his own clothes, and was touched when he turned and draped it carefully over a chair back, the way she would. "Oh, very good, so careful with my things," she told him, recalling how much he'd responded to her earlier praise. As before, his eyes lit up at the approval. He helped her out of her bra with similar care, then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and cocked an eyebrow. “Ah… those can probably go straight to the hamper, Mr. Stark,” she instructed, trying and failing to maintain a straight face.

“Of course, Ms. Potts,” he replied, hiding a smirk of his own as he helped her out of the sodden silk and tossed them aside. He was looking relaxed and happy, an expression she saw on him far too seldom. Pepper resolved to make him look like that more often.

There were a few other looks she’d like to see on his face right now, though.

The raw hunger when she lowered herself onto the bed was a good one. The blaze of desire when she crooked her finger for him to follow was another. But the expression of sheer bliss when she murmured, “I believe I said I'd touch you when you needed it,” and wrapped her hand around his straining erection was her very favorite.

Pepper worked her fist along the length of his shaft and rubbed her thumb under the ridge at his head the way she knew he liked best. His eyes stayed locked with hers, and she felt a heady thrill watching the pleasure roll across his face. When he started to whine and pant, she gave the order she knew he'd been waiting for: “fuck me, Mr. Stark.”

Tony Stark could indeed follow directions.

As they moved together, Pepper found she couldn't help the stream of praise tripping off her tongue. “God, you feel incredible! So perfect - hot - filling me up just right. Listened so well! Love you. Gonna take care of you. So glad you're mine to take care of.” Tony groaned louder, and she realized he was moments from falling apart entirely. She grinned. Maybe it was a fantasy cliché, but she thought she'd like to see him come on her command. They rocked together and she watched him closely as his breathing grew harsher and the roll of his hips began to stutter until -

“Come for me now, darling,” she said, low in his ear, drawing her nails down his back the way that never failed to make him shout. Sure enough, he cried out, and she felt him thrust once more before the warmth of his release spilled into her. He collapsed bonelessly to one side, panting and pressing sloppy kisses to her skin. Skin that was still buzzing with her own arousal.

Her mind flashed back to something he'd done once before. At the time, it had embarrassed her so much she nearly stopped him, but he’d been so enthusiastic about it... She took a deep breath and caught hold of his chin to direct his dazed attention back to her face. “Oh, my beautiful boy. You've been so good for me. Need you to do one more thing.” He blinked a bit, and then nodded. God, he was glowing and she loved it. “Can you put that clever tongue to use and clean me up?”

Any worries that she might have asked too much evaporated when Tony's face lit with wicked glee. “Yes _ma’am!_ ” he exhaled, as he wriggled and kissed his way down her torso to settle in between her legs. He flicked his dark eyes up and asked, “Can I try to make you come again, Ms. Potts?”

“Mr. Stark, I insist that you - oohh!” A groan she couldn't suppress cut off her words as he got to work. His lips soothed over her slick folds as his tongue dipped inside to lap up the mess of her wetness and his own come. She scratched at his scalp, barely able to keep from thrusting up into his face. He was damn good at this, and the knowledge of what he was tasting made it feel all the more decadent. Tony, for his part, seemed to relish this task, moaning with pleasure after each filthy swallow as his tongue fucked into her. Pepper was moaning herself with every stroke and caress of his mouth. When he sealed his lips around her clit and sucked, she nearly came up off the bed as her orgasm rushed over her in a dizzying release.

Looking as satisfied as she was feeling, Tony wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and wriggled around to curl up with his head in her lap. He threaded the fingers of one hand with hers, kissed her palm again, pressed it against the front plate of his arc reactor - above his heart - and closed his eyes. She felt her own heart warm at the gesture of trust and affection.

Several moments or a few hours later, she felt him stir, and wondered what he’d have to say. Often he was chatty, afterwards, a soft bombardment of sweet nothings and affectionate pillow talk. But the only word he seemed able to manage this time was a small, fervent, “wow.”

“Welcome back, you,” Pepper murmured, stroking her fingers through his hair. She bit back a laugh - Tony Stark, rendered speechless by her. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”  
  
The look on his face then was a smile as brilliant as a sunrise. “That will be all, Ms. Potts… for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So hey... there's a chapter two now that fills in that little row of ~ at the end. Yes, it's longer than the original fic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
